Kickin' It With Bullies
by The Fandom Equestrian
Summary: Kim is getting bullied. By practically every girl in school. She can't tell her friends, especially Jack, about what's happening to her because that would involve giving up her secret. In her desperation she resorts to things she never imagined she would do. But in the end, will she give up and ask for help anyways?
1. Chapter 1: The First Letter

She sat down in Science with her textbook, ready to begin whatever the teacher decided to do. She took the time before class to pull out her homework from last night and go over it to make sure the answers were correct.

When she looked up from the sheet of paper, there was a piece of binder paper face down that hadn't been there before. She turned it over, and began to read it's contents.

 _Dear Kim,_

 _I've seen you spending a lot of time with Jack! Well stop it. He's not even close to good enough for you so stay away from him! Practically ever girl in school likes him, what makes you think you have a chance?_

 _~Stephanie_

Kim reread the letter, stunned. She looked at Stephanie across the room, smiling smugly. Then she looked at Jack. The boy she always sorta liked since she met him. He caught her gaze and waved, but all she could manage was a weak, forced smile, hoping he wouldn't notice.

She turned back in her seat and felt the tears coming. She'd never had anything like this happen to her. She glanced up at the teacher. "I'm not feeling so well." she said loud enough that the teacher could hear but quietly enough that Stephanie in the back couldn't.

The teacher dismissed her, and she looked back at a confused Jack once more before running out of the room.

When she got home, her mom was waiting.

"What's up? You seemed fine this morning." she asked, putting a hand against Kim's forehead.

"I'm just really tired, and my stomach hurts." she lied, walking upstairs to her room. She flopped onto the bed, with the letter still crumpled in her hand.

She read the letter again, but it still said the same thing. She started crying. She knew everyone had a crush on Jack, and she didn't have a chance. She rolled over and faced the ceiling. Maybe she should stop hanging out with Jack for a little while, to make Stephanie forget about this whole thing. One thing she knew for sure, is she wouldn't tell Jack. She wasn't sure why yet, but it seemed wrong to drag him into this.

"I brought you some hot soup," her mom offered, and put it on her desk. "Let me know if you need anything else."

Kim just nodded, closing her eyes for a second. After a few minutes she went over and ate. Today she couldn't even go to the dojo, because it would be weird to be sick for a few hours and then perfectly fine.

"i'll just be sick for today, and then go back tomorrow." she mumbled under her breath.


	2. Chapter 2: More to Come

Kim slipped through the beginning of school the next day, unnoticed. She didn't once raise her hand, never made eye contact with Stephanie, and didn't hang out with Jack much. She thought that maybe the letter had been a one-time thing.

Jack, Jerry, and Milton were late from their classes, so she sat there eating by herself. She looked down most of the time. But someone dropped a piece of paper on her plate. She unfolded it, and began to read.

 _Dear Kim,_

 _Just get over yourself and give up on Jack. You're ugly, worthless, and have no right to think you have a shot with a boy like him. Get out of my way and you won't get hurt._

 _~Macie_

Kim stared. Macie was doing this, too? She couldn't believe this! Macie and her had been friends in elementary school. Why would she do this?

"What's that?" Jack asked, sitting down with a tray of food next to her.

"Oh, nothing," Kim jumped, quickly stuffing it in her bag. She wished he wouldn't sit right next to her.

Jack watched her quickly jam the letter in her bag. What was wrong with Kim? She was acting strange lately. First it was running out sick, and now this?

Kim ate quickly, and then went to the library with the excuse of having an overdue book. She walked in, and sat at one of the tables. She had really checked the book out yesterday, and reading always relaxed her. But as she opened up the book, something fell on the table. It was another note.

 _Dear Kim,_

 _I want you to die. You're just a terrible person, with a terrible face, and your hair looks like it belongs to a Barbie doll. Your life is too perfect, when it shouldn't be. Don't even get me started on your hideous choice of outfits. I would pay to have you get some new clothes._

 _~Alexa_

She stared at the note, folded it up, and put it in an empty folder, along with the other two. What had caused this? She had been friends like this for a long time now, and nothing like this had ever happened before. Where had her life taken a turn?


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Tell Jack

Kim stared up at the ceiling in her room. Two weeks, this had been going on for two weeks now. She groaned, punching her blanket. Why was this happening to her? Why were these notes getting to her so much? What if they were true? A thought came to her head. This was all Jack's fault. If he wasn't friends with her, she wouldn't be feeling so terrible right now. But she regretted that thought in an instant. This wasn't Jack's fault at all. How could he know if she kept it hidden?

She reached under her bed and pulled out the folder full of notes. It had sixteen letters total. Three of them were on printer paper, two scribbled out on sticky notes, and the rest in letter form on binder paper. There was one that was printed out. Someone had obviously taken a lot of time to type it up and make it perfect. She reread that one, feeling numb.

 _Dear Kim,_

 _Nobody is as stupid as you. You walk around all confident. You are a nothing. You talk all cheery and your voice makes me want to puke. Your friends are unlucky as hell to have found you stupid-ass slut. Nobody likes you. Nobody will ever love you. Jack is way too good for you, and if he actually took the time to look at you, he would ditch you in an instant. So shut up, never use that annoying voice of yours, realize you are a nobody, and maybe you might pass as likeable._

 _~Lucy_

Kim sniffled. She didn't know why she didn't rip these up, throw them away, and be done. Why did she take the time to memorize them all? Why did she carry the folder around with her wherever she went? She sighed, put the folder back, and thought about what she was going to do today. It was Friday. One more day. Just one more day of hurtful notes and then the weekend would be here, and she could have a little break.

She walked home from school, with two new letters in her backpack. Neither was nice, but they weren't the worst. She reached the turn-away from school, and stopped. Stephanie, Alexa, and Macie stood there, looking smug as always.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Jack?" Stephanie asked.

"We're just friends." Kim defended herself, feeling super uncomfortable.

"Right, get over it, Kim. He will never like you." Macie argued.

"Why do you think he will go out with you after this?" Kim pointed out, starting to leave.

"You're not going to tell him." Stephanie grinned.

"Why shouldn't I?" Kim asked, not sure what was coming. What could possibly be worse?

Stephanie stepped forward, punching her in the side of the face. Kim reeled back. "Lots more where that came from." She whispered.

Kim calmed herself. She would not fight back. She would not stoop to their level. She put a hand over her burning cheek, and turned to run home. Her parents weren't home yet, so she could have time to herself. She would text Rudy and tell him she couldn't make it to the dojo today.

When she got home, she looked at her face in the mirror. The right side was red and puffy, already with a little bruise forming. She quickly got some ice to keep down the swelling, and started crying. There was no way she could hide this. Not even from Jerry, who could be pretty clueless. She would have to think of an excuse later.


	4. Chapter 4: The First Cut

Kim sat on her bed the next night. She had told everyone she tripped and hit the coffee table. Every time she made that lame excuse, Stephanie's smile grew. She had to ice it all the time. She hated lying to Jack. He was so sweet, and was extra concerned when he saw her big bruise. Milton had reminded her to keep icing it, obviously. It hurt like crazy when she wasn't.

The bruise had caused an overflow of letters. She tried to think of what started this whole thing. But however she thought about it, it always seemed to be Jack's fault. The bruise was a result of Stephanie, and Stephanie's behavior was a result of Jack. "Come on, think harder. What's wrong with me?" she told herself.

After a while, she realized it was her fault. She had let herself be friends with Jack. If she hadn't have done that, none of this would be happening right now. It was all her own fault.

An unsettling thought came to mind. She had heard and read about lots of other girls who cut when they were depressed. Did it help? At this point, she was desperate. If it would make her feel better, a few little scars would be worth it. She snuck downstairs and grabbed a knife.

Once she was back in her room, she did it. Right on her left wrist. It bled a little, but the pain seemed welcoming. She did it again, and then washed off the blood, returning the knife quietly.

She smiled. Maybe everything she had heard was wrong. What was some scars if she had a way to cope? She looked at the folder, seeming to taunt her underneath the bed. She had twenty letters now. They were all hurtful, and all had something along the lines of 'Jack will never like someone like you.'

She went to her closet, and picked out a long sleeve shirt so nobody could see the scars. After the dojo tomorrow, she would buy more long sleeved shirts. She had never imagined doing anything like this before. But it made her feel good. It was like she was escaping from the Goody-Two-Shoes girl that everyone thought she was.

Suddenly, her cell phone rang on her desk. It was Jack!

"Hello?" she answered hesitantly.

"Kim? Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"Um, yeah," Kim said, nervous. Had he found out?

Jack paused. "You've been acting really strange lately. This isn't the Kim I know."

"I'm fine, Jack." She said. When she said his name before, it felt good. She used to love saying his name. Now, a bad taste was left in her mouth. She was almost afraid to say it, and this scared her.

"Are you sure?" he asked, not convinced.

"Yes, I'm sure." She twirled her hair, but remembering that everyone thought of it as 'Barbie doll hair', she stopped and picked at her nails instead.

"Just… You can tell me if something's bothering you ever. Okay? We're friends." Jack reminded her.

"I know," she whispered.

"Have a good night." He said.

She said goodbye, and hung up on him. She admitted to herself that she still liked him. She couldn't show it at all, though. She had to keep avoiding Jack, but do a better job of it. And when she was around him, she had to act like her old self.


	5. Chapter 5: Deal?

Kim did her hair up nicely. She thought maybe if she could have a better appearance everyone would like her better. She threw on her favorite tank top and a skirt, doing her makeup as well as she could.

She slid into her seat in class. Unfortunately, she couldn't show off her tank top because it was cold, forcing her to wear a jacket.

The teacher began her lesson, and Kim began to feel herself sweat, so she began to take off her jacket. _Oh no…_ She wasn't wearing a long sleeved shirt! If she took off her jacket, her scar would show. She quickly put back on her jacket and glanced around. Luckily, nobody seemed to notice.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of class, Kim ran to the water fountain, taking greedily gulps to cool herself down.

"Thirsty, huh?" Milton asked, walking behind her.

"Um, yeah." Kim stuttered.

"You should take off your jacket." he added.

"No thanks," Kim replied quickly, stalling for time. "I have a… A cold!" she lowered her voice. She hadn't meant to sound so enthusiastic.

"Why are you still wearing a coat? It's seventy degrees." Jerry asked, walking up to them.

Kim was about to tell him the same thing she told Milton, but someone ran up behind her, jumping onto her back.

"Take off your jacket!" Jack yelled, playfully trying to pull it off of her.

Kim panicked. All of her friends would see what she had been doing! "Jack, stop!" she screamed.

Jack stopped immediately. "Sorry, are you okay?" he asked, seeming both confused and concerned. "I hadn't meant to hurt you."

Kim saw the look of his face and instantly felt guilty. But what was she supposed to do? "No, no! You didn't hurt me. I was just startled."

"Okay..." Jack said, not convinced. "But why won't you take off your jacket?"

"It doesn't matter."

Milton hastily changed the subject. "Your bruise looks better, Kim."

Kim nodded, relieved. "It feels better."

Jack stepped towards her, pushing on her bruise with a finger. "Does it hurt?"

"A lit- no, it's fine." she responded, stepped back quickly. Alexa had shot her a nasty glare when Jack touched her. She shivered. "I'd better get to class."

She ran off, not looking back. She sat patiently in her next class, feeling awful. She had seen movies, TV shows, and read books about people getting bullied, but she never imagined it could be this awful. Having to lie to your friends? Keep the only thing on your mind a secret from everyone? A letter was dropped on her desk by a quiet girl named Zoe. Kim carefully unfolded it, nervous about what it might say. But what would Zoe possibly do?

 _Dear Kim,_

 _Get over yourself. You're not all that great. Everybody likes Jack. I'll even admit that I have a crush on him. Like he would ever date you. I have a proposal. A deal, if you want to call it. Your dumb brain probably couldn't handle big words like proposal. If you quit being friends with Jack, all of this could go away. No more letters. Nothing. Sound good?_

 _~Zoe_

Kim thought about that. It would be her chance to finally get rid of this altogether. It didn't sound too bad. All she would have to do was… An image of Jack's face when she ran off flashed into her mind, and she knew she couldn't. She stood up, and walked over to Zoe's seat.

"I would love for all of this to go away, but I can't do that to Jack." she whispered.

"Do what to Jack? You would be doing him a big favor by leaving him alone." Zoe smiled.

Kim wondered if that was true. But what if it wasn't? She would really hurt him if she told him they couldn't be friends anymore without a reason.


	6. Chapter 6: The Knife

Kim stood in her room. It had been a week since she had refused the deal with Zoe. Things had only gotten worse since then. Not just letters anymore. She was now getting texts, emails, any private way of communicating, they were getting to her. She glared at a framed picture of her and her friends at the dojo. Everything was so simple!

The best part of that picture was it made it seem like they would always have each other. Lies. She couldn't tell any of them. She couldn't tell Rudy. There was no way she could ever tell Jack. She wondered if any of them ever had problems like this. Jack probably never did. He had Frank, the biggest bully in school, running from him in fear. She shook her head.

A thought came into her mind. What if this could all end? What if she could never have to read one of those stupid letters again? A smile spread across her face. She reached into her drawer, where she kept her knife for cutting, and pulled it out.

The shiny blade seemed welcoming. It could make all of her problems, fears, and worries disappear. She gripped the handle, with a shaky hand, her breath getting shallower. What would her parents say? She stood there contemplating what it would mean for a good twenty minutes, never lowering the knife from her throat.

Her phone buzzed, startling her. She dropped the knife on the floor, then went over to check it. She crossed her fingers it would be a good text.

Stephanie: _Hey, Kim! Do me a favor and give me Jack's number._

Kim quickly typed back: _Sorry, it's not mine to give out._

Stephanie: _Do it. You know why._

Kim swallowed her nerves, typing back Jack's number. She waited for five minutes. Her phone finally buzzed again, which would most likely be Stephanie.

Jack: _Somehow Stephanie got my number and won't stop texting me. She's acting like we're dating or something. Weird, huh?_

Kim flinched. She knew she shouldn't have given her his number. Kim: _I know, weird._

Jack: _Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow at school, ttyl_

Kim: _See ya then._

She turned off her phone, staring at the knife on the floor. Jack was expecting her at school tomorrow. She couldn't…

Suddenly, she was frightened. What had she almost done? Before this had started, she had never imagined herself cutting, much less suicide. Even after the first week or so, she never thought she would resort to this. No, I'm not like that, Kim thought to herself.


	7. Chapter 7: Stephanie Wins

Kim paced inside her room. School was inevitable. She couldn't get out of going no matter what. She pulled the heavy folder full of letters out from under her bed. She didn't know why, but she also had taken the time to print off a screen-shot of every email, every text that was hurtful. The binder now weighed a ton. Fifty seven times the girls had spent time to write up letters to tear her down. Inside she felt so weak. Like she wasn't even herself anymore. The thought made her shiver. She had always been told to be herself. But what if she couldn't?

She got her food from the line in the cafeteria, and looked for a place to sit. She made her way over to a table where Jack sat alone, scared of sitting by any of those girls. They watched her as she sat down next to him.

"Hey, Kim." Jack smiled.

"Um, hey." she said. Then, out of nowhere, Stephanie sat down next to Jack, linking arms with him.

"Hey, Kim. Have you heard the news? Jack and I are together now." she said innocently.

Kim stared mouth open. She should have expected this. But a teensy part of her had been hoping that Jack would be smart enough to reject Stephanie. "Oh, cool." she faked.

"As long as you're okay with that." Jack added.

Kim nodded. "It's-it's fine." she stuttered, jumping up from where she was sitting. "I actually need to go… somewhere." she excused herself, taking off before Jack would see her crying.

"Kim, wait up!" Jack said, standing up. But she had already fled the cafeteria.

Inside the girl's bathroom, she hid in one of the stalls. She cried for who knew how long. She had come to accept that Jack would never like her, but Stephanie? She grabbed her phone out of her pocket, reading over all of her texts from Stephanie. She desperately wished she could show Jack everything, and stop lying. But she couldn't. That just wasn't an option.

She spent the rest of the school day avoiding anyone in the halls. She planned her way from class to class so that she wouldn't once see Jerry, Milton, or Jack. When she started to walk home, she heard some girls talking.

Kim looked around the corner stealthily. Stephanie. Alexa. Macie. They were giggling, obviously gossiping about something. Kim ordinarily would have left, but this time she stayed.

"So, you're dating Jack now." Alexa asked.

Stephanie nodded, twirling her hair.

"What's your plan of action? You know, to make him stay?" Macie prodded.

"It's actually the best one I've ever come up with… Since Jack is like, the heartthrob of this school." Stephanie began, grinning coyly. "This weekend. Big football game. I've already arranged that we're going together. I'm going to humiliate him in front of the whole school. When he's feeling awful, I'll be right there to comfort him. I'm the best girlfriend ever. Jack will never think otherwise.

Kim stumbled backwards. They were going to hurt Jack! She never wanted him to go through what she was (although his would be a tenth that bad). She especially didn't want someone as fake as Stephanie to be his shoulder to lean on. Kim thought to herself. But there was nothing she could do. Sprinting away, she wanted to find Jack. What would she do if she found him, though? What could she do?


	8. Chapter 8: I Need Help

Kim held onto that folder, pacing inside the dojo alone. What was wrong with her? What had she done to deserve this? And now they were going after Jack. But in a different way. "I can't let him fall under the spell of Stephanie." she muttered to herself. "But what can I do? I'm a worthless, useless, nothing. I will never be able to do anything good."

"I like the way you talk to yourself, you know?" Jack said, walking up behind her. "What'cha thinkin' about?"

"Just... Stuff," Kim frowned. She couldn't keep lying to him like this.

"Kim, you haven't been the same lately. Something's definitely up. Why can't you just tell me?" Jack prodded, concern flashing in his eyes.

"It involves you, too. I just can't." Kim sighed.

"That's even more reason to tell me."

Kim frowned. "Jack, just trust me on this. You can't go out with Stephanie, but I can't say why."

Jack turned, just as someone was walking through the doors of the dojo. Stephanie!

"Hey, Jack!" Stephanie giggled excitedly. When she saw Kim, she faltered. "What are you guys talking about?" she asked, unsure.

"Do you mind if I talk to Jack alone? It will only take a second." Kim asked. She felt braver with Jack there. Stephanie couldn't do anything if he was there.

"I was thinking we could go on a date?" Stephanie asked sweetly, clearly hinting at Kim to leave.

"I need to talk to Kim right now." Jack said, motioning Stephanie away.

But Stephanie was far too concerned about what Kim was going to say to Jack. "Couldn't I just stay? I won't tell anyone."

Jack shrugged. "I guess that's fine."

Kim sighed in frustration. She would have to do this in front of Stephanie!? "Jack, I've been getting bullied. By Stephanie. I have this folder." she said, fishing it out of her bag. "In this folder is sixty two letters, notes, emails, and texts that have been given to me in the last month and a half."

Jack took the folder, "These aren't just from Stephanie."

Kim nodded. "It's been everyone. Stephanie started it all. I didn't fall and get that bruise, Stephanie punched me. She threatened to do it again if I told you."

Jack frowned. "That's why you didn't tell me... But you could've fought back. You're a black belt!"

Stephanie gasped. "She's a what, now?"

"I take karate with Jack." Kim dismissed Stephanie. "I didn't want to sink to their level. I've also been cutting, Jack." she exposed her scarred-up wrists, which Jack examined. "I almost killed myself the other night."

Jack took a startled step back. "Kim, you know that's not the answer. How could you even think that?"

Stephanie blinked slowly. "You almost committed suicide!?"

"Stephanie, I was about to do it when you texted me. You asked for Jack's number, which I had to give to you. I'm sorry, Jack." Kim sniffled.

Jack stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Kim. "Don't be. This is all over now, okay? Nothing like this will ever happen again."

Stephanie took a step forward. "Jack? Our date?" she said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, yeah." Jack smiled smugly. "Kim, want to go on a date with me?"

Kim's mouth fell open. "What? But... Read this letter." she handed him one of the worst letters.

Jack began to read.

 _Dear Kim,_

 _So, it's pretty obvious that you like Jack. But you are the dumbest, blondest girl I have ever met in my entire life. get over yourself, hon. Jack is way too good for you. If you ever did have a chance, it was ruined by your annoying accent. Please, Jack is never going to be your boyfriend. Like someone as great as him would ever date a girl like you._

 _~Stephanie_

Jack shook his head. "No, I would be lucky to have a girlfriend like you. What do you say?"

"I'd love to, Jack." Kim said.

Jack put an arm over her shoulder. "Sorry, Stephanie. I can't date someone who would do this to my friend."

Kim smiled, and together, they walked out of the dojo.


	9. Chapter 9: Do It

Kim and Jack walked through the strip mall together.

"What did it feel like? To be bullied, I mean. You were acting really strange." Jack asked curiously.

Kim shook her head. "I don't know. Most of the time I just felt really numb. I couldn't be myself without questioning every move I made. I don't like it. It still kind of feels that way."

Jack nodded. "Don't feel that way. It's over. No more of this. I'm getting the old Kim back."

And then he slipped his hand through hers. Kim tensed up for a second, quickly checking to make sure there was nobody around to see that could write a letter about this. But then she relaxed. There was nobody she felt more comfortable around than Jack.

Kim slowed down. "Just because I told you, doesn't mean this is going to stop."

"Yes it does." said Jack.

"Oh yeah, how?" she challenged.

"I'm not going to let you out of my sight until it's over. I have my ways." Jack smiled.

"You're NOT going to beat up every girl in school, Jack."

Jack laughed. "Of course not! That would be stupid. I've got something else in mind."

The next day when Kim got to school, she was right. Apparently Stephanie had told everyone in school about yesterday. Everywhere she went, she was getting nasty glares and people were muttering things under their breaths.

She sat in first period, where Jack sat directly behind her.

"How are you doing?" he mouthed to her.

"Okay." She whispered back. Just then, someone plopped a letter on her desk. She looked back at Jack, who seemed to be watching her very closely. She unfolded it, and began to read; holding it so Jack could see it over her shoulder.

 _Dear Kim,_

 _So, you told Jack. That makes you pretty pathetic. We've all been telling you, stay away from Jack. He will never like you. He might pretend to be your friend, but only because he feels sorry for you. I feel like I need to make myself clearer this time. You are a worthless, filthy, ugly, stupid little girl. Your hair belongs on a Barbie doll, and your little accent drives me crazy. Get it? I could go on and on, but you're lucky I won't. I will however, if you don't listen. Stay. Away. From. Jack._

 _~Alexa_

Kim looked back at Jack, tears forming in her eyes. She didn't want him to see her cry, which made it harder to hold them in. Jack reached in his bag, and pulled out a letter, handing it to her. She winced. Had they all been right? Was Jack going to join in and bully her, too?

 _Dear Kim,_

 _I want you to know that you're very special to me. Those other letters are all lies. You're the most beautiful, talented, funny person I know. None of these other girls could even come close to being as good as you. Stephanie may have those fancy shoes and wear designer clothes to school every day, but I prefer you. No contest! You're not ugly, you're beautiful. You're not worthless, you're priceless. You aren't one of those popular girls who everyone likes. But that's what I like about you. Here's the deal. I've written ten of these so far, and there are more coming. Every time someone gives you their crummy letters-of-lies, you get one of these letters. Rip up all of the bad letters. Right now. Do it!_

 _~Jack_

Kim blinked twice, still seeing the same sweet note in Jack's not-so-perfect handwriting and couldn't believe it. She had gotten so used to the hate letters that this one took her by surprise.

She looked back at Jack, mouthing her thanks. He gave her an encouraging nod. She grabbed every paper inside the folder, and stood up bravely. When she did, every girl in the room glared at her, knowing what she was doing. At their discouraging looks, she hesitated. But Jack gazed at her expectantly, and she ripped the papers up. Jack applauded her.

Stephanie stood up, along with Alexa and Macie. "You may have ripped up the letters, but I have every girl in the school standing by me. What do you have?"

Kim bit her lip, desperately wishing the teacher would walk in soon. She had no reply to Stephanie.

Kim may have not had a response, but Jack did. "She has me." Jack stood up, putting an arm around Kim.

Kim felt a new confidence. "I'm done hiding. Your dumb letters won't faze me anymore. I do have friends, and they like me for me. Grow up."

Stephanie took a step forward. "You think you're all that, Kim. And Jack, you're so much better than her. It's just a matter of time until you realize it."

"Actually, I think Kim's too good for me." Jack said, and sat back down next to Kim. "If any of you ever pull anything like this again, you'll regret it."


End file.
